Forum:2016-03-25 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make light work. ---- Sorry, don't believe it. Othar working with the Wulfenbachs of his own volition? Uh-uh. I think Spunda is practicing her lying skills. She's already practicing her slick finger skills already, seeing that the Monograph ends up in her hands.--MadCat221 (talk) 07:02, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :I doubt she would have been made Gil's top spy without some sort of tests. She might even be leftover from Klaus' rule. I think in Othar's mind he is not working with Wulfenbach, they are working with HIM, plus as evil and devious and foul (etc.) the Wulfenbachs are, the Other is worse. Best case scenario the destroy each other, but the fact is that his sister is still stuck in the time bubble which is under Wulfenbach protection and are the only ones able to get her out. And the second it gets out he has a sister than he has a serious vulnerability people will try to exploit; remember that the only ones who know are a handful of previously condemned convicts, and who would believe them that the great hero's sister was so terrible she was sent to Castle Hetrodyne? To protect his sister he has to get her out without making it obvious that he is after her specifically, which means either Wulfenbach help to extract her or ensuring that nothing else happens to the time bubble until it fades (I do not think that Gil has told him about the time creatures yet). -- 19:16, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Just checked the 3rd novel for something that was bugging me as I wrote the above, and in it Othar referred to the Other as the Great Enemy when he met Klaus -- 19:51, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Tarvek's presence might also have influenced his decision. (And no, I don't think she's lying about what happened.) --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:31, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Decisions, decisions for Gil. One on hand Othar is very valuable, on the other hand he is extremely dangerous as highlighted here. Probably do what his dad did and send the man on a dangerous mission...probably Paris. -- 19:16, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Just a wild stab in the dark here, but did we just see Othar's Spark talent? Just as Count Wolkerstorfer is a demon with magnets, and there was that guy with the flying monkeys etc, is Othar's spark talent that he becomes a stereotypical hero when he goes into the madness place? The ability to give such a rousing speech that he nearly subverts a senior Wulfenbach agent like Spudna might indicate that Othar's speech might have had a little "special sauce" in it. I know that we've already seen that Othar is annoyingly good at surviving certain death, and even the Castle recognized him as a "Hero" (note the capital), but the effects of his speech seem to be drifting into Command Frequency territory, which is strictly Sparky stuff. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 00:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :If so it is subtle, I would expect Gil's spymaster of all people to recognize something like that. Also, given Othar's hatred of Sparks I think he would want to avoid using his own Spark like that, or even thinking he had. That said, I cannot think I have ever seen him go into the Madness Place at all except very briefly and slightly when helping Agatha build that device she used to repower Castle Hetrodyne via lightning. -- 05:07, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :I read that scene in light of the way Agatha and Gil react to Othar. That the audience was so exasperated with Othar's "good guy" shenanigans that they threw in the towel and joined up with Gil in frustration/ to shut him up. 00:35, May 28, 2016 (UTC)